


Virtually Invincible

by swankyturnip76



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, One Shot, Presents, Rings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Atem and Kaiba celebrate their six year anniversary. Little do they know that they bought each other similar gifts...Pure fluff!!





	Virtually Invincible

"You're still close to Mokuba, right?"

Yugi looked at him over the top edge of the magazine he had been reading. "Yeah...? What do you need?"

"A favor."

Yugi lowered the magazine. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to ask him to find out Kaiba's ring size."

Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Atem, you're not -"

"No! No. I'm not. It's not like that. I'm not... _proposing_ to him! I just...I have a gift in mind for him for our anniversary is all."

"An engagement ring," Yugi deadpanned.

"It's _not_ an engagement ring."

"But you've been dating for basically forever! Nobody would be surprised if you popped the question this year."

"Kaiba would."

"That's because he's pretty unobservant most of the time."

Atem was quiet as he fiddled with a deck of cards.

Yugi frowned at him. "If it's not an engagement ring then what kind of ring is it?"

"It's just a ring, Yugi."

"Yeah, but it has to be special _somehow_. You never do anything in half-measure."

Atem pursed his lips. Yugi had a point.

"It's gold," he muttered, "with...an engraving."

"An engraving?"

He nodded.

Yugi beamed. "It might as well be an engagement ring!"

"It's _not_ , Yugi."

His brother rolled his eyes. "It _could_ be. Why don't you just ask Mokuba to do it yourself? You have his number, right?"

"I do but you're better friends with him. And I feel weird asking people for favors myself. It's easier to ask you to do it and then just buy you pizza or something as thanks."

"Fine but I still think it's an engagement ring."

**XXXX**

Yugi texted him Kaiba's size later that day. He wasn't sure how Mokuba had figured it out and he didn't want to ask. Sending a quick thank you message in reply, Atem made his way to the jewelry store down the street from the game shop.

"What can I do for you?" the store clerk asked him.

Atem unraveled a piece of paper with an image and an identification number on it. Handing it to the man behind the counter, he said, "I saw this one online. I would like to order it with an engraving if that can be done."

"Surely, sir. What would you like the message to say?"

Atem smiled.

**XXXX**

He was standing in front of his mirror, checking his reflection for the hundredth time, when his phone buzzed. Reaching behind him, Atem grabbed the device and checked the message.

**[Kaiba]: I'll be there in five minutes.**

He smiled. Kaiba was always early for their dates. The man ran like a clock. Giving himself one more look-over, Atem nodded his approval at his outfit. He wore an amethyst suit with a black tie and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Rolex Kaiba had given him for Christmas. ("Custom-made," Kaiba had told him.) Atem slipped Kaiba's present into his pocket and made his way down the stairs. They had agreed to meet for dinner after Kaiba was done with work.

"Have fun on your anniversary dinner!" Grandpa called out as Atem raced out of the shop.

"Thanks! Will do!"

When he stepped out onto the street, it was pretty difficult to miss Kaiba's limo. The back window rolled down and his boyfriend smirked at him. "You ready?"

Atem couldn't help but smile as he got into the limo. Turning to face his boyfriend, his mouth watered as he took in Kaiba's outfit. The brunette was wearing a white suit with a black button-down and a blue tie. Of  _course_ he had dressed up for their anniversary. "You look amazing."

Kaiba blushed as he leaned in to steal a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he replied, "So do you. I made reservations at your favorite spot. Though why you prefer a diner to a five-star restaurant I'll never understand."

"The food's cheap, the service is better, and I love the hearty helpings," he replied like clockwork.

"Money isn't a concern."

"Just because I'm dating the richest man in Domino City doesn't mean I need to flaunt your wealth. We've been over this a thousand times."

"I like when you flaunt my wealth."

Atem kissed the pout off of his boyfriend's face. "Happy anniversary, Seto."

"Happy anniversary, Atem."

**XXXX**

The diner was relatively empty when they arrived. They were terribly overdressed for the lax atmosphere but the employees were all used to Kaiba's antics...and his generous tips. They were seated at Atem's favorite booth by a window. The streets outside of the diner were quiet but it was still a lovely sight. The streetlights gave off a heavenly glow. Atem had always thought Domino City was pretty at night.

After a waiter came and took their orders, Atem reached out to hold Kaiba's hand over the table. "So. Six years."

Kaiba smiled at him as he ran his thumb across the back of Atem's hand. "Six years."

"And counting."

Kaiba chuckled. "And counting."

"I hope you're not getting bored of me."

Kaiba's eyes were shining as he replied, "Never."

Atem felt his heart soar and fingered the present in his pocket with his free hand.

**XXXX**

After they had eaten, Atem suggested they go for a walk. They found themselves in Domino City Plaza.

"Ah. Where it all began," Atem ribbed as he elbowed Kaiba teasingly.

Kaiba brushed his shoulder against Atem's. "You always were the best player. Second to me, of course."

"Of course."

They moved to stand before the fountain. For a long moment, neither of them spoke, just enjoying the atmosphere and each other's company.

"I have a gift for you," Atem said quietly. He reached into his pocket and turned to face Kaiba. "It's not a big deal. It's just...I wanted to give you something to show how thankful I am that I have you in my life." He turned the box and offered it to Kaiba. "Here."

For half a breath, Kaiba didn't move. His eyes stared at the box unbelieving. Slowly, he reached out to take it. But he didn't open it. Then, he did something that startled Atem.

Kaiba laughed.

"What's so funny?" Atem asked.

Kaiba shook his head even as he continued laughing. "No - it's - it's just -" he couldn't seem to get the words out. Composing himself slightly, Kaiba reached into his own pocket and took out a similar ring box for Atem to take. "I can't believe we got each other rings," Kaiba remarked.

Atem's eyes widened as he took the box from Kaiba. "You got me a ring?"

"Here - let's open them at the same time. Ready?"

They each counted to three and then opened their boxes.

Inside of the box Kaiba had given him, Atem's eyes found a ring made of white gold with a sapphire in the middle. Gingerly, he took the ring out of the box and found an inscription inside.

_"Our love is virtually invincible."_

Atem started to laugh. He looked up from the ring and found Kaiba laughing alongside him. They had each inscribed their rings with the same words. 

"'Virtually invincible?'" Atem asked, wiping a tear from his eye. "I thought _I_ was corny."

"It's the flavor text on the Blue-Eyes card," Kaiba explained. "I thought it would be symbolic!"

"That's what I thought!"

They laughed for a long moment at the irony before Kaiba pulled Atem into his arms. "I love you so much," he told Atem with a large grin. "We're ridiculous."

"Yeah, we are," Atem giggled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He tilted his head up for a kiss. "Will you put this on me?"

"Of course." Kaiba slid the ring onto Atem's ring finger and then held out his own hand for Atem to place the ring on his finger. "We match," he whispered to Atem, looking down at the new piece of jewelry on his hand.

"Yugi's _definitely_ going to think we're engaged now."

Kaiba's cheeks colored a bit at that. "Don't ruin the Christmas surprise."

Atem's eyes widened. "You -"

Kaiba cut him off with a quick kiss. He pulled Atem tighter against him. He whispered against Atem's lips, "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Ditto," Atem replied as he cupped Kaiba's cheek and kissed him deeply again.

_So much for Kaiba not being observant._


End file.
